crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayonara TB
Sayonara TB (さよならＴＢ) is the 45th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on December 21, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode opens with Masaru finding out that he will be pitting against TB in the World Championship. Later, TB is walking at the arena's corridor when he overhears Iwashimizu and others talking about the upcoming match and the Christmas party. TB is concerned about the details of his friends’ conversation, even during his visit at the hospital. This causes ZD to get TB’s attention to engage in a conversation after he notices his brother hesitating. Later TB thanks his brother after hearing what he said and happily leaves him. He then goes into the church’s attic at night to retrieve a black-colored manuscript inside an ornate chest. He hopes that his friends will be happy for Christmas despite his upcoming confrontation with Masaru in the World Championship match. The next day, Natsumi meets Anjou at the Kodama Gear Club room and informs her that TB and others went to the arcade to take pictures. Anjou immediately leaves the club room after that, since she is excited to take pictures with TB. Later at the arcade, TB has just finished taking his picture with Makoto. He thanks him and their teammates (Iwashimizu, Kondo and Saito) for their time before he leaves them. When Makoto and others walks along the bridge that evening, Anjou comes across them and asks for TB’s whereabouts. She is shocked to hear from Makoto that TB left the boys just after taking his pictures with them, causing her to shout “why” in desperation. Later that night, ZD searches for his younger brother in the church’s attic when he discovers another manuscript (white-colored) inside the opened ornate chest. The scene then shifts to a dark snowy forest, where a cape-wearing TB is nailing a stake into a leafless tree before he hangs an effigy doll with a picture of Makoto to the stake. Using the black manuscript, TB initiates a ritual where he chants spells to each of the effigy dolls (the other effigies has a picture of Iwashimizu, Saito and Kondo) that are hung to trees located at four corners of a clearing. He then kneels at the center and says his full name and the name of his Gear. A sigil is formed from the light emitted by the effigy dolls. TB raises his Super Thunder Breaker into the center of the sigil, which causes lightning to be formed in the forest. At the school on the next day, Natsumi and her friends are shocked to see Makoto, Iwashimizu, Kondo and Saito lying unconscious on the classroom floor. Then, TB is shown regaining his consciousness in the forest. As the clouds uncover the moon, Super Thunder Breaker emits light rays and releases a multi-colored light beam that reveals a straight bridge that leads to a ruined town. Back at the classroom, Masaru attempts to wake his brother up when ZD walks in with the white manuscript in his hand. He asks Masaru and others on TB’s whereabouts before he notices the four Kodama Gear Club members on the floor. When Natsumi and Anjou notice the manuscript, ZD explains the rest about the Gear Is Beautiful manuscripts and the dark form of Nitro. Meanwhile, TB is walking on the bridge to the ruined town located on an island in the middle of the lake. He arrives at an abandoned arena with a similar sigil inscribed on the ground and shouts his challenge taunt towards Masaru on a Crush Gear ring there. The scene cuts to Masaru, Hidetoshi, Natsumi, Anjou and ZD on their way to the abandoned arena by Field Car. However, their journey is interrupted by a lightning strike that causes the flying Field Car to crash into the forest below. With the exception of Firudo-ya (who weeps at the state of his Field Car), the children follow a determined Masaru to the arena on foot. As Masaru and the others arrive at the abandoned arena, they are greeted with the cheering spectators upon their entrance, especially from Masaru’s schoolmates. Masaru and others also meet the school principal and Ms. Funaki, which makes the children to wonder why the entire school is at the arena. After Ms. Funaki wishes both Masaru and TB luck for the match, the children turn to their side to see TB on the ring. ZD then tries to warn TB but he is interrupted by the announcement from the World Championship host. Prior to the match, the school principal and Ms. Funaki escort Masaru to the ring, while Hidetoshi and the girls could not stand the loud cheering from their schoolmates. The match sees TB being so serious about everyone’s happiness that Super Thunder Breaker is charged with dark Nitro. The Gear’s newly acquired power causes it to repeatedly attack Mach Victory with ease. Then, TB chants “Gear Is Beautiful” and the spectators cheer after him. After TB says the chant for the third time, Super Thunder Breaker goes into the air and releases red sparkles that causes everyone (except him and Masaru) to fall asleep. Seeing this, Masaru notices the apparitions of everyone laughing happily while floating on the vortex in the dark sky. Despite TB launching a darker and more powerful version of Lightning Spark, Masaru finds the battle interesting and Mach Victory manages to get past Super Thunder Breaker’s special attack safely. Finally, Mach Victory uses Victory Sonic against TB’s Gear and sends it out of the ring. After the Gear Fight ends, the sky becomes clear and everyone wakes up from their sleep. The World Championship host, being unconscious throughout the match, notices Super Thunder Breaker being out of bounds and declares Masaru as the winner. In a cloud of mist, TB bids goodbye to his friends before he disappears in thin air. On Christmas Eve at the Mahha residence, Masaru and others are sitting around the table in despair. Anjou, who wears a Santa Claus outfit, is later on bringing in a large present sack on a cart. It turns out that the content of the sack is really TB with a bow on his head. TB apologizes to his friends, but Masaru and others are glad to see TB and welcome his return. The episode ends with everyone releasing streamers into the air and exclaiming Christmas greetings. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes